The subject matter herein relates generally to shielding for connector assemblies.
Some electrical systems utilize connector assemblies, such as header connector assemblies and receptacle connector assemblies, to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. The connector assemblies include signal contacts and ground contacts. The ground contacts of the header and receptacle connector assemblies are mated to provide grounded electrical shielding for the signal contacts. High speed connector assemblies suffer from problems with cross talk and can exhibit higher than desirable return loss due to geometries of the signal and ground contacts. For example, at high data rates, noise resonance issues occur in the mating area between the header and receptacle connector assemblies.
A need remains for a connector assembly having improved electrical shielding.